


Herbs 'n Medicine

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Herbs 'n Medicine

Its times like this that she is immensely grateful to the Lalish Coven for taking her sister and she in. Especially so now that winter has arrived.

In her heart, she knows well that she and her sister wouldn't have survived another winter on their own.

She's grateful for the Coven's kindness especially so at times, when her sister falls ill. Then she gets to learn the ways of healing and general health from her mentor.

The comforting scent of herbs being mixed into medicines surrounds her as she listens to her mentor hum some nameless tune softly over the wet sounding rasp of her sister's breath.


End file.
